Pepinillos y ananases
by riikuSC
Summary: 6927! 8D Un nuevo estudiante llega al Nami, sí, es Mukuro xD junto con Chrome, Ken y Chikusa. Tsuna comienza a sentir algo por él, ushishishishi  qué pasará? Y Gokudera, con temor a que alguien le quite a su décimo, se pone en guardia! -PAUSADA-
1. Prólogo

Weee! 8D Aquí comienza mi fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, el primero que hago c: Espero que les guste y dejen reviews :'D …y pues, no tiene mucho sentido de vez en cuando x) creo que eso lo hace más gracioso, pero no sé ahí va su opinión :D

**Prólogo **

Tsuna dormía plácidamente en su cama. Había sido un día muy duro el de ayer en el entrenamiento. Pero, ayer, Reborn le había dado libre el día de hoy para así Tsuna pueda descansar. Claro que, para el arcobaleno, descansar tenía otro significado muy diferente al de Tsuna y algunas otras personas 'normales'.

El despertador de Tsuna comenzó a sonar marcando que eran ya las 10:00 AM. El castaño se removió inquieto en su cama tapándose la cabeza con su almohada. Mientras, el despertador seguía sonando.

- Mnmnnnmn…. Cinco minutos más…- dijo Tsuna con una voz somnolienta.

- ¡Ni cinco minutos más, ni menos! –

Tsuna abrió los ojos de par en par al oír esa respuesta.

- ¿A-a-ahh? -

- ¡Arriba Tsunayoshi-kun! ¡Si no te levantas, vas a morir! - ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Waaaa! – Tsuna se incorporó de su cama y comenzó a dar saltos por doquier y lanzando grititos. -¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿C-cómo apago esta cosa? ¡REBORN! –

Mientras, en la cocina, el hitman de la familia Vongola sonríe satisfactoriamente.

- ¡WAAA! – Tsuna seguía gritando y sin saber qué hacer, hasta que una lamparita iluminó su cabeza (algo tarde). - ¡Eso es! ¡El botón de apagado! –

- Tsuuu… ¡nayoshi-kun! Deees… ¡pierta ya! –

- WAA! – Tsuna se apresuró a ir a la mesita pero su mala suerte se lo impidió haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo.

- O te despiertas, o mueres, ¡Tsunayoshi-kun! Tú eliges. – Era increíble, para Tsuna, lo amorosa y tranquilamente que esa voz le amenazaba con morir. Se parecía a la de su madre, claro que ella no lo amenazaba de esa manera, y menos, por no despertarse. – Tsuuu… ¡nayoshi-kun! ¡Arriba! ¡No te queda mucho tiempo! ¡Apúrate! –

En ese momento, del despertador de Tsuna, quién sabe cómo, salieron 'armas de tortura', si así se les podía llamar, apuntando a Tsuna. Se podían ver cosas filosas, armas… ¿un láser? ¿Qué más? Como sea, eso definitivamente acabaría con su vida en muy poco tiempo.

Tsuna se paró lo más rápido que pudo y apagó el despertador antes de que sucediera una catástrofe.

- Ufff...… ¡Ya está bien! – dijo un Tsuna entre contento y aliviado.

- ¡Tsunayoshi-kun! –

- ¡Waaaa! –

- ¡Buen chico! ¡Ya era hora de que te levantases! ¡Ahora, deberías apresurarte e irte de una buena vez! – Tsuna miraba confundido, y asustado a la vez, el despertador. - ¡Tu habitación desaparecerá exactamente en tres segundos! - ¿Por qué lo dice de una manera tan fresca? Incluso podría sentir como sonreía aún así sin poder verla. – Tres… -

- ¡WAAA! –

Tsuna retomó sus saltos alrededor de la habitación sin saber qué hacer… otra vez.

- Dos… Uno… -

- ¡Waaaa! ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago? –

- …Cero… - Tsuna se congeló en el lugar. - ¡Bon Voyage!

- ¡BOOOOOM! –

El sonido de la explosión del cuarto de Tsuna resonó en todo Namimori, y no muy lejos, en la azotea del instituto Nami, Hibari bufó.

- Malditos herbívoros… -

Y en la cocina de la residencia Sawada. La madre de Tsuna suena preocupada.

- ¿Oh? ¿Qué fue eso? –

- Nada mamá, ¿podrías hacerme un poco más de café? – pide Reborn.

- Oh… ¡Claro! – Nana sonríe y vuelve a su trabajo preparando el desayuno para su ahora más completa familia.

Mientras, Tsuna se encuentra rodeado de escombros y abatido en su 'cuarto', totalmente destruido, mirando al techo (que ahora era cielo) donde unas aves pasaban volando.

- D-debo sacarlo… me hará bien, lo sé…

¿Um? ¿Qué era lo que debía sacar Tsuna?

- Esto me hará bien, lo sé, puedo sentirlo… será como quitarme un peso de encima… sólo… debo hacerlo… ufff... -

Tsuna suspiró y tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego…

- ¡AUUUUU! -

Aullar…

En una tienda cercana, Haru y Kyoko se sobresaltan ante tal sonido.

- ¡¿Hahi? ¿Qué fue eso? -

- ¿Umm? ¿Podrían ser… lobos en Namimori? – Kyoko hablaba más para si misma que para la castaña.  
- No lo creo, nunca ha habido lobos en Namimori… - concluye Haru, para luego volver a sus compras.

Regresando a la residencia Sawada, el guardián del Rayo, Lambo, como buen llorón que es, se altera

- ¡Buaaa! ¡¿Qué fue eso? ¡Lambo está asustado! ¡Buaaa! – El pequeño Bovino no puede contener las lágrimas, y ni siquiera hace el más mínimo esfuerzo para hacerlo… Y sale corriendo arriba, seguido por I-pin, que lo llamaba preocupada.

- ¡Lambo! ¡Regresa! –

- ¡Tsunaaa! ¡Salva a Lambo, un lobo anda cerca! – grita el niño vaca entrando en la habitación abierta del décimo jefe Vongola, el lobo de Namimori. – Tsu-.. –

- ¡REBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN! ¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –

- ¿Tsuna? – Lambo ya había dejado de llorar, pero solo por unos segundos… - ¡ERES UN HOMBRE LOBO, TSUNA! ¡MAMÁ! ¡TSUNA ES EL LOBO! ¡SÁLVAME! – y se fue corriendo en busca de su mami, seguido por I-pin, como siempre.

Reborn solamente sonrió mientras bebía su café con Bianchi a su lado.

Bueno, un prólogo algo largo, no? xD Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora, reviews? Espero que si :3 Alertas? Favoritos? xD Eso es mucho creo ya? Jeje n.n


	2. Estudiantes nuevos

Weee! 8D Gracias por los reviews :'D me pusieron happy xD y nee aquí les contesto :3

**Angelzk:** gracias! La verdad no tenía pensado poner 8096, pero creo que lo haré xD en este capi hay algo… mas o menos owo y 5986 si pondré +w+ más adelante xD

**Lady Marilyn:** gracias :'D que bueno que te hizo reír, me gusta hacer fics con humor owo y aquí ya traigo el segundo, o más bien primer capi 8D

**1. Estudiantes nuevos **

Tsuna ingresaba en la cocina con apariencia emo.

- Buenos días, Tsu-kun – saludó su madre.

- Buenos días mamá – dijo el emo-Tsuna.

El castaño se sentó a comer su desayuno que, como siempre, se le fue robado y terminó sin comer nada.

- Ahh… tengo hambre – suspira Tsuna.

- No te preocupes, Tsu-kun, ya hago más. –

- No lo hagas mamá. A Tsuna se le hace tarde – dice Reborn con una sonrisa.

- P-p-pero… ¡Reborn! –

- ¡Tsunayoshi-kun! – Tsuna se quedó seco en cuanto oyó esa voz, se giró, y lo vio. Su despertador con voz de mujer estaba a su lado, con cuatro palitos que salían de sus extremos haciendo de patitas, largas patitas.

- WAAAA! ¡¿Cómo? ¡Reborn! –

- ¿Quepe? – pregunta el hitman.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto? Y-y-y-y… ¡¿Por qué explotó mi habitación? ¡¿Y cómo es que sigue aquí? ¡Contéstame Reborn! WAAAA! ¡Y mira la hora, voy a llegar tarde! Reb… - zape. Tsuna se hallaba en el piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

- Cállate, Dame-Tsuna. –

- Buaaa… ¡Reborn! –

Reborn sonríe.

- Jum. Este – dice parándose sobre el aparto – es tu nuevo despertador. -

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero esa cosa casi me mata! – se queja Tsuna.

- Es para que te vayas acostumbrando a levantarte temprano, si… -

- ¡¿Cómo me va a ayudar ESO a levantarme temprano? – otro zape.

- No interrumpas – dice Reborn. – Como decía, si no te levantas a tiempo, Nina va a… -

- ¡¿Nina? ¡¿Esa cosa tiene nombre? – zape otra vez. Pero, esta vez, Reborn le puso cinta en la boca a Tsuna y lo ató.

- Sí, Nina es su nombre. Le puse así ya que tiene una voz similar a la de mamá, pero eso no importa. Como sea, si no te despiertas Nina saca su 'sistema de tortura' para despertarte, y si te despiertas, jum, bien por ti. Pero debes ser rápido para evitar ser volado junto con tu habitación. –

_- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! –_ piensa Tsuna.

- Lo sé, pero no importa – Reborn sonríe.

_- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo supo? –_ zape.

- Recuerda que puedo leer tus pensamientos –

_- ¡¿Ahhhh? –_

Pero, a nuestro inteligente Tsuna se le ocurrió una brillante idea… ¿para qué? Anda a saber…

En su mente se formó una imagen de él estrangulando a Reborn, y este último suplicaba piedad como podía ya que apenas podía tomar aire. Pero esta imagen desapareció tan pronto como Tsuna sintió un fuerte martillazo en su cabeza.

- Ni en tus sueños sucederá eso – dice Reborn con su sonrisa.

- Tsu-kun, aquí tienes tu desayuno – Nana puso en la mesa más comida y Tsuna miró a Reborn. _Desátame._

- Jum. Hazlo tu solo. –

Después de varios minutos e intentos, Tsuna logró desatarse con ayuda de I-pin y Lambo. La primera lo ayudo sin quejarse ni nada, mientras que el segundo le hizo prometer a Tsuna que lo llevaría al parque de diversiones y le compraría muchas pero muchas golosinas y tambien helados. Y obviamente Tsuna aceptó. Pero para cuando acabó, Reborn ya se había comido todo.

- ¡R-Reborn! -

- Aquí tienes más, Reborn-kun – le decía su madre mientras ponía más comida en la mesa.

- Gracias mamá – y él comía.

- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Reborn-san! – Como de la nada, el desper… Nina, apareció empujando a Tsuna para ponerme en su lugar frente a Reborn. - ¡Párese otra vez sobre mí, por favor! - … ¿está loca?

- Bien – Reborn sonríe y da un salto hacia Nina para quedarse sobre ella.

- …Reborn… - el aura asesina de Bianchi comenzó a llenar la cocina. La mujer tenía una mirada… enojada (y asesina) y sostenía dos suculentos platos de su poison cooking. - ¡Añéjate de Reborn! – gritó.

- ¡Ja! ¿Quieres pelea, Poison Scorpion? ¡Pues bien! – de Nina salieron todas (y tal vez más) las armas de tortura/masacre/asesinato/etcétera que Tsuna había visto un rato antes.

- ¡WAAAA! – gritó Tsuna.

- Bien – el arcobaleno dio otro salto y cayó en la mesa. - ¡Peleen! – concluyó y sonrió.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿NO DEBERÍAS DETENERLAS? –

- Hmhp – sonrisita. – Déjalas que peleen por mí.

- ¡P-pero! … ¡Reborn! – zape.

- No te metas en asuntos ajenos. Ya ve al colegio, llegarás tarde. –

Tsuna vio su reloj. Definitivamente, era tarde.

- ¡WAAA! -

Flashmente, Tsuna se cambió y salió a la escuela. Al llegar dio gracias por no haber cerrado las puertas aún. Que suerte que Hibari no andaba por ahí, sino lo mordería hasta la muerte. Se dirigió al aula y entró. Todas las miradas se posaron en él.

- ¡B-buenos días! – saludó Tsuna y se fue a su banco a sentarse.

- Buenos días, Sawada, ¿o debería decir buenas noches? –

- Jejeje… lo siento –

- Hmph… - el sensei solo suspiró. – Bien chicos, hoy se integrarán cuatro estudiantes nuevos a la clase. Por favor, denles la bienvenida y sean amables con ellos. –

Las puertas se abrieron dando el paso a cuatro personas con el uniforme del Nami. Una mujer y tres hombres. Tsuna se heló en cuanto vio de quienes se trataba.

- ¡M-MUKURO! – gritó haciendo que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia él nuevamente.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ? ¡MALDITOS SI INTENTAN ATACAR AL DÉCIMO…! – saltó Gokudera.

Empezaron a murmurar en el aula, sobre todo por el comentario de Gokudera… ¿Atacar al décimo?

- Kufufufu… -

- Oh, ¿lo conocen? Pues entonces, muéstrenles el instituto luego – dijo su profesor. – Bien – dijo mirando a los nuevos alumnos. – Preséntense chicos. –

- Soy Mukuro Rokudo, mucho gusto, kufufu~ - las niñas se pusieron a hablar de él al instante comentando sobre lo hermoso y sexy que era y también de sus ojos…

- Mi nombre es Chrome Dokuro, un placer… - ahora fue el turno de los niños para hablar sobre Chrome, que se sonrojó al oír varios comentarios.

Solo quedaban dos por presentarse.

- Tsk, soy Ken. -

- Chikusa, mucho gusto. –

Todos se quedaron viendo a los nuevos estudiantes y comentando sobre ellos. Yamamoto escuchaba apenas los murmullos de sus compañeros sobre Chrome.

- ¿Esta buena, no crees? – dijo uno de ellos dándole un codazo. El pensó un rato mientras miraba a Chrome, que tenía la vista baja.

- Sí, está linda – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Ay dios, pero qué lindos son! –

- ¡El chico de los ojos bicolor es TAN sexy! –

- ¿Serán novios? –

- No lo creo, más bien parecen hermanos. El mismo corte de pelo, y son muy parecidos además. Ambos deben tener algún problema en su ojo derecho, ¿no lo crees? Ella tiene un parche y él…. –

Blah, blah, blah… muchos murmullos.

- Bien, tomen asiento. -

Kyoko, que hasta ahora había permanecido callada se paró y movió su mano en forma de saludo.

- ¡Chrome-chan! ¡Por aquí! – dijo apuntando hacia un asiento libre a su lado.

- La chica del parche se dirigió hacia ella. Sonrió tímidamente.

- Gracias. –

- Nee, no es nada – respondió la pelinaranja. - ¿Y cómo has estado? … - y así entablaron una conversación.

Por otro lado, Ken y Chikusa se dirigieron a sus bancos sin decir ni 'ah'.

- Tsk… malditos, seguro traman algo contra el Décimo… - susurraba Gokudera. – No debo bajar la guardia. -

Y Mukuro fue a sentarse al único lugar libre que quedaba, detrás de Tsuna. Este se puso nervioso al ver como se acercaba. Pero pasó de largo y se sentó detrás. Tsuna suspiró aliviado. Mukuro, mientras, lo miraba fijo.

- Bien, comencemos con la clase – dijo el sensei.

Bueno, no es la gran cosa xD Pensaba escribir más pero pensé que quedaría muy largo :3 En el próximo capi habrá algo de 6927 wiii 8D Reviews? xD


	3. Grupo Kokuyo l

Wii :'D segundo capitulo +w+ gracias por los reviews :D

**Angelzk:** de nadaaa ~~ Reborn siempre tortura a Tsuna xD

**Carleigh Frieda:** me alegra que te haya gustado :D y ya más adelante habrá más 8096 :D

**Mogu95:** gracias por leer :D y aquí la continuación :3

**Kuroi de Vongola:** aquí la conti :D

**Otaku compulsivo:** gracias por leer! n.n aunque no te guste el yaoi 7_7 okno xD

**2. Grupo Kokuyo ****(Parte l)**

El timbre sonó indicando que ya era la hora del almuerzo. Yamamoto y Gokudera se acercaron a Tsuna.

- Yo, Tsuna – saludó el pelinegro.

- ¡Buenos días, décimo! – saludó Gokudera con una reverencia.

- Buenos días Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun. -

- ¿Qué pasó que llegaste tarde, Tsuna? – preguntó Yamamoto.

- Oh pues, fue todo culpa de Reborn… - dijo Tsuna suspirando (JOJO: esta carita U_U) – Y ahora me quedé sin habita… -

- ¡Tsuna-kun! –

Tsuna se giró a ver a la dueña de esa hermosa voz, Sasagawa Kyoko, que se acercaba junto con su amiga Hana.

- Buenos días Kyoko-chan, Hana. - (JOJO: no recuerdo si Tsuna la llamaba por su nombre o por su apellido T-T)

- Buenos días – dijo Kyoko.

- Buenos días Sawada – y luego de una pausa Hana agregó. – Oye, ¿quiénes son esos nuevos? ¿Acaso los conoces? –

Tsuna comenzó a hacer movimientos raros anda a saber por qué.

- Eh… pues… -

- -¡Oh, cierto! ¡Vamos Hana! – interrumpió Kyoko. - ¡Tienes que conocer a Chrome! – y acto seguido se la llevó.

Tsuna suspiró.

- Buuuuu… -

- Cierto, ¿qué harán ellos aquí? – siguió Yamamoto. -¿No que Mukuro estaba en prisión? –

- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Mukuro estaba en Vindice! – dijo Tsuna.

- Malditos… si planean algo en su contra Décimo, ¡no los perdonaré! –

- Oh pues, no creo que nos hagan algo, sobretodo Chrome. Ella no nos atacaría, está de nuestro lado, ¿o no? – dijo Yamamoto.

- Hum… es verdad… - coincidió Tsuna.

- ¿Y tu qué defendiendo a esa chica, idiota del baseball? -.

- ¿Yo? – Yamamoto se sonrojó, algo que sorprendió a Gokudera y a Tsuna.

- Si tú, idiota – siguió Gokudera.

- Nada – dijo riendo. – Pero es que bueno, es la verdad, Chrome no nos haría algo malo. –

- Pero puede hacerlo – dijo Gokudera. – Si ese maldito de Mukuro se lo pide, ella seguramente lo haría. Después de todo, ella lo quiere demasiado, más que a nosotros incluso, y creo yo que haría lo que sea si él se lo pide – concluyó.

- En parte es verdad, pero, Gokudera-kun, ¿crees que Chrome lo haría así sin más? Además, Mukuro también valora a Chrome, y ahora nosotros somos sus amigos. No creo que Mukuro obligue a Chrome a hacer algo que no quiera, o que haga algo que la lastime – dijo Tsuna. Gokudera, a su lado, con brillitos y ojos soñadores asentía.

- ¡Totalmente de acuerdo con usted, Décimo! ¡Retiro todo lo dicho anteriormente! – dijo maravillado.

Tsuna sonrió avergonzado. Yamamoto estaba serio y callado.

- ¡SAWADAAAAAA! – grito entrando al salón Ryohei, siempre enérgico.

- ¡Oni-san! –

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER AL EXTREMO QUE HACEN AQUÍ EL CABEZA DE PIÑA Y LOS DEMÁS? –

- Ya baja el tono, cabeza de césped – gruñó Gokudera.

- ¡Cállate, cabeza de pulpo! ¡Tu, Sawada! ¡RESPÓNDEME! ¡AL EXTREMO! –

Tsuna se señalo mirando para todos lados con una sonrisa avergonzada.

- ¡Yo? Eh… pues… no lo sé, jejeje… -

- ¡AHH! ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES? ¡¿Y SI LE HACEN ALGO A KYOKO QUÉ? ¡¿AH? –

- ¡Oni-san, cálmate! –

- Ma, ma… Vuelvo a decir, no creo que nos hagan daño, por lo menos no Chrome. Recuerda que además es amiga de Kyoko – habló por fin Yamamoto. Pero el guardián del sol lo ignoró por completo.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN AQUÍ? ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TOQUEN A HANA NI A KYO…! - ¿Hana? ¿Qué? Todos se miraron. Ryohei volvió a hablar - ¡AHH! ¡HABLE DEMASIADO AL EXTREMO! ¡ADIOS! – se fue y todos se volvieron a mirar sorprendidos, después de un rato, Tsuna miró a sus amigos y habló.

- Bien, vamos a almorzar -.

- ¡Es una buena idea, Décimo! –

- Claro, ya me dio mucha hambre – dice Yamamoto, Gokudera suspira.

- Tsk. –

Los tres Vongola se dirigieron a la azotea para almorzar como siempre. Mientras, en el campo de baseball se hallaba 'el grupo Kokuyo'. Ken y Chikusa estaban discutiendo sobre quién sabe qué. Mientras que Chrome y Mukuro andaban en otro tema.

- Mukuro-sama, ¿cuándo planea hablarle al jefe? –

- Mi querida Chrome, ¿acaso estás tan apurada? – dijo con una sonrisa. La chica se sonrojó.

- N-no, es que… - Chrome se vio interrumpida cuando Mukuro la tomó de la barbilla.

- ¿Es que qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, Chrome volvió a sonrojarse. - ¿Algo va mal, Nagi?

- E-esto… -

Mukuro se puso serio y soltó a Chrome.

- ¡Chrome-chan! – Ambos 'cabeza de piña' se dieron vuelta para ver a Kyoko dirigirse hacia ellos seguida de una muchacha de apariencia madura.

- K-Kyoko-chan – sonríe avergonzada la chica. La pelinaranja se sitúa frente a ellos también sonriente.

- Esta es Hana Kurokawa – dice señalando a la otra chica. – Quería presentártela, uno de estos días podríamos salir. –

- Mucho gusto, Dokuro-chan – Hana extendió su mano, la cual Chrome tomo luego de un rato algo tímida.

- Igualmente… - dice con un leve sonrojo.

- Kufufufu… ¿No me vas a presentar, Chrome? –

Mukuro, se sentía fuera de todo, y aunque no lo demostraba, no le gustaba. Estaba feliz por su pequeña muñequita al tener amigos y gente a quién le importa, pero no quería que se la quitasen.

Chrome abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había ignorado a Mukuro completamente.

- ¡O-oh, s-sí! ¡Éste es Mukuro! Mi… ¡Mi hermano! –

- Kufufufu… mucho gusto. – Mukuro y Chrome ya habían arreglado esto antes, él sería su hermano. Claro, no podía ir y decir 'Éste es Mukuro, el hombre con el que compartí mi cuerpo los últimos meses'. A pesar de que Kyoko ya sabía todo lo de la mafia, no sabía aquello sobre Chrome. Tampoco podían decir que eran pareja por varias razones, una de ellas, algo que realmente avergonzaba a Chrome, era que las parejas se daban besos y esas cosas, ellos no hacían eso. Chrome veía a Mukuro como… no sabía decirlo, pero era el hombre más importante en su vida, el único que la trató bien y le dio cariño, si así se podía decir. Y Mukuro, él veía a Chrome como a su muñequita, una muñequita de porcelana débil y que debía proteger y no dejar que se la roben. Además… él estaba interesado en 'otra persona'.

- Mucho gusto – dijeron ambas niñas.

- Bien, nosotras nos vamos. Nos vemos en clase Chrome-chan, Rokudo-kun – dijo Kyoko.

- S-seguro... nos vemos… -

Ambas muchachas se fueron dejándolos solos. Ken y Chikusa se acercaron a ellos luego de su discusión.

- Tsk, tengo hambre – se quejó Ken.

- No tenemos nada de comida… - agregó Chikusa.

- ¿Cómo pudimos no venir preparados? – seguía Ken, hasta que… - ¡Lo tengo! ¡Hey, ustedes dos que son ilusionistas! – dijo señalando a las piñas vivientes. - ¡Hagan comida! –

Chrome se sorprendió y pensó en la posibilidad, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era posible.

- P-pero… no será real, sería algo ilusorio, no comerías nada -.

- Chrome – la llamó Mukuro. - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes? Un ilusionista puede hacer de sus ilusiones tan reales como el quiera – dijo.

- S-si, pero… -

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Denme comida o me niego a seguir con eso! – dijo Ken. - ¡Lo siento mucho Mukuro-sama, pero yo necesito comida para así tener energías y dar lo mejor de mí para poder ayudarlo! –

- Exacto – coincidió Chikusa.

Chrome bajó la mirada avergonzada. Mukuro sonrió y luego comenzó a recorrer toda el área buscando algo hasta que lo encontró.

- Kufufufu… Bingo -.

Chikusa al ver la sonrisa de Mukuro y darse cuenta de adonde se dirigía su mirada pregunta:

- Mukuro-sama, ¿qué planea? –

- Kufufu… ¿comer? – los ojos de Ken brillaron.

- ¡¿Tiene comida? – preguntó ilusionado.

- Yo no, pero esas muchachas de allí sí – contestó el ilusionista. – Chrome – la chica alzó la mirada hacia el mayor.

- ¿S-si? –

- Necesitaré de tu ayuda. –

- C-claro. –

- ¡¿Y nosotros qué? – se quejó Ken.

- Oh pues, ustedes nos ayudarán a mi y a Chrome a comer. –

- ¿Q-que es lo que va a hacer Mukuro-sama? – preguntó Chrome.

- Vamos, Chrome vamos… Kufufufu… - Mukuro volvió su mirada hacia el pequeño grupo de cinco muchachas con sus almuerzos y sonrió. – Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer… -

Los tres se acercaron a oír, e incluso Chrome se entusiasmó.

…

Jejeje! Iba a poner algo de 6027, pero es que el capi quedo bastante largo por lo que lo corté owo lo siento xDD Espero que les haya gustado, reviews? :3


	4. Grupo Kokuyo ll

Wolandas 8D aquí otro cap, ojala este les guste y pues gracias por los reviews! :D

**Lady Marilyn:** el ambiente que los rodea? O: a que te refieres con eso? xD no entendi bien n.n' jojo xD

**Kuroi di Vongola:** aquí hay un poco de 6927 (? un poco un poco xD

**Carleigh Freda:** am pues owo ni yo sé por qué le puse así xD el ananases pues de ananá de piña y pues, Mukuro, cabeza de piña y eso o_o además como que el nombre ni fue pensado xD iba a ponerle 'pepinillos verdes' no preguntes por qué pero es que no lo sé :'D entonces le puse 'pepinillos y ananases' dejando el pepinillos porque me gusta como suena esa palabra (H owo

**Angelzk:** mejor la sinceridad, dime si hay algo que no te gusta siempre que lo haya :3

**3. Grupo Kokuyo (Parte ll)**

Cinco muchachas conversaban animadamente en la cancha de baseball con sus almuerzos.

- Hey ¿vieron el capítulo de ayer? ¡Fue genial! – dijo una de ellas, en respuesta muchas reían y exclamaban 'Sí', 'Lo amé' y cosas por el estilo.

Las chicas reían, hablaban, y…comían. ¿Comían? No, jeje… no lo creo.

***Flash Back***

_- Vamos a comernos la comida de esas niñas, kufufu… - dijo Mukuro._

_- ¿Pero cómo? – preguntó Ken. _

_- Si vamos a comer su comida, ellas definitivamente se darán cuenta – dijo Chikusa._

_- ¡Eso! ¡No podemos ir y comer su comida así como si nada!... O… ¿acaso quiere que se la pidamos… cortésmente? ¿Qué nos conviden? – Ken al verse a si mismo diciendo 'por favor' y 'gracias' sintió como su mundo comenzaba a caer._

_- Kufufu… ustedes no entienden nada… -_

_- Tal vez… ¿ilusiones? – dijo Chrome. _

_- Kufufu… exacto, utilizaremos ilusiones. –_

***End Flash Back***

Pero a nuestro increíble Ken se le ocurrió poner tierra y cosas por el estilo en el almuerzo de las niñas. Claro que los otros no se negaron, más bien, se atrevieron. Por lo que esas jovencitas hablaban y compartían felices su almuerzo se hallaban en realidad comiendo un delicioso manjar de 'lodo' u demás cosas que habían tomado del piso.

Y mientras, el grupo Kokuyo degustaba triunfante el almuerzo de esas pobres y miserables señoritas del Namimori. Les iba a dar dolor de panza, eso seguro. Tal vez también unas que otras nauseas.

Ahora vayamos a ver al trío Vongola, en la azotea. Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna hablaban sobre un tema random (random = casual, al azar owo pongan cualquier tema que no tenga nada que ver y ya xD) mientras comían sus almuerzos. De vez en cuando Tsuna se quedaba pensando en Mukuro, quién no paró de mirar al Décimo en todo el día (hasta ahora). En su sonrisa, y su risa, su 'kufufu' y en Chrome. Tal vez, más tarde iría a hablar con ella sobre el tema. Después de todo Mukuro debería estar en Vindice, y además, ¿por qué habrían de venir a Namimori?

- Voy al baño – avisó Tsuna, sus amigos asintieron.

- Ok, no tardes – dijo Yamamoto.

- Vaya con cuidado, Décimo – Tsuna asintió a Gokudera. ¿Vaya con cuidado? Nee… ¿qué podría pasar? Jeje…

Los Kokuyo ya habían terminado de almorzar y ahora mismo observaban de lejos a las amables muchachas que les cedieron sus almuerzos. Chrome y Mukuro estaban preparados para acabar con la ilusión y que a las estudiantes les diera un paro cardíaco al ver lo que comían.

Ken estaba preparado para dar la señal. Una de ellas, o varias más bien, tomaron comida de su bento, otras ya lo estaban metiendo en su boca, entonces Ken gritó:

- ¡Ahora! –

- ¡AHH! – gritó una al ver como su bola de arroz se volvía marrón y pegajosa (tierra mojada xD) mientras que el bocadillo de otra tenía verde y marrón coronado por un suculento bicho bolita. Otras comenzaron a sentir feo sabor en su comida y escupieron. Una de ellas incluso se desmayó al ver el gusano que había estado a punto de tragar minutos antes, en su mano, junto con toda la 'comida' escupida.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar y dar vuelta, a escupir y a hacer gestos.

Mientras, los Kokuyo reían sonoramente en las sombras. Incluso Chrome. Mukuro sonrió al ver que ésta lo estaba pasando bien. Y se sintió feliz de estar con su _familia._

- Ah… - suspira Ken. - ¿Y ahora qué? -

- Umm… - Mukuro hizo un gesto pensativo. Pero vio a Tsunayoshi pasar a lo lejos y en un cambio de planes dijo – Voy al baño, no tardo – y sin esperar respuestas salió disparado hacia el Vongola.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué le pasa a Mukuro-sama? – preguntó Ken algo bastante confundido. Como si no se esperara eso.

- Ni idea – dijo Chikusa. - ¿Has notado que no dijo su usual 'kufufu'? –

- Um, ¡Es verdad! – coincidió Ken. - ¿Tu qué dices Chrome? ¿Le pasa algo? Eres la más cercana a él después de todo. –

- N-no tengo idea – dijo Chrome sonriendo, para sorpresa de los otros dos. Pero lo que no sabían era que la sonrisa de la chica se debía a lo que estaba viendo. Mukuro iba tras Tsuna. Este último ingresó en los baños y se dirigió a uno de los cubículos. A él no le gustaba usar los cosos esos de la pared (T-T mi olvidó el nombre! D: pero nee~ supongo que saben a qué me refiero :'D), era muy tímido y además temía que alguien dijera algún comentario sobre su 'amiguito', como hacían otros chicos. Lo sabe porque lo vio y oyó en vivo y en directo, y no es algo que quiera recordar.

Tsuna suspiró y salió del pequeño cubículo y se dirigía a los lavabos cuando una voz inconfundible le hizo detenerse.

Kufufu… con que usas el inodoro… - oh dios. Mukuro se quedó en blanco al escuchar sus propias palabras. ¡Por favor! ¡Debía decir algo sexy y provocativo, no… eso! Ah… por suerte Tsuna no entendió bien y no quiso preguntar. Se dio media vuelta nervioso para encontrarse con su verdadero guardián de la niebla contra la pared, cruzado de brazos.

En ese momento una mini Tsuna con faldita apareció en su hombro derecho.

- ¡Que hotteante! – exclamó (de la palabra hot xD). Tsuna se puso rojo y se sorprendió a la vez al ver esa miniatura de él con una faldita rosa y moñito. Pero espeta ¿de verdad pensó eso? ¡Dios!

Se puso colorado y lanzó un pequeño gritillo. Mukuro sonrió y comenzó a acercársele. Tsuna intentó retroceder, pero el lavamanos se lo impidió.

- Kufufu… lo siento, mío – dijo tomando a la mini Tsuna, la cual sufrió de una hemorragia nasal y deliraba incoherencias en la palma de su mano, para luego deshacerse y volverse una niebla violeta hasta desaparecer por completo.

Mukuro aprovechando el desconcierto del menor, se acercó más a esta hasta acorralarlo.

- ¡HIII! – gritó Tsuna.

- Kufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenemos cuentas pendientes – dijo Mukuro tomando ambas manos de Tsuna y posándolas por sobre la cabeza de este.

- ¡WAA! ¡¿A qué te refieres? ¡Déjame! – Tsuna se veía demasiado _uke._

- Kufufu… ¿ya lo has olvidado? - ¡Qué había olvidado? ¡Qué quería matarlo? Matarlo… matarlo… ¡Eso!

- ¡WAA! ¡¿V-VAS A MATARME? – dijo espantado.

- Kufufu… por ahora solo quiero poseerle… Jefe – dijo Mukuro con tono seductor, recalcando las palabras 'jefe' y 'por ahora'. Tsuna se estremeció, se puso rojo, y se asustó.

- ¿Q-que? ¿J-jefe? –

- Si, recuerde que soy uno de sus guardianes y usted es mi jefe, kufufu… - dijo Mukuro enseñándole el anillo Vongola de la niebla en su mano.

- ¿P-pero… y Chrome? –

- Chrome sabía ya desde el principio que solo era mi reemplazo mientras yo estuviera en Vindice. –

- ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo saliste? ¿Te liberaron? O… ¿te …escapaste? – Tsuna al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del mayor temió por lo último. - ¡¿TE ESCAPASTE? ¡WAA! ¡ERES UN FUGITIVO DE LA LEY! ¡LA LEY MAFIOSA! ¡WAA! –

- Kufufu… todo a su debido tiempo… - Mukuro se acerco al oído de Tsuna y susurró - … Jefe – y así liberó a Tsuna y salió del baño. El menor se quedó viendo la puerta.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no lo besaste? –

- ¡WAA! – Tsuna miró a la dueña de esa voz reprochándole. Era la mini Tsuna de antes. ¿Otra vez Mukuro? ¿Acaso quería molestarle? ¡¿POR QUÉ ESA PREGUNTA? ¡WAA!

Por otro lado, Hibari caminaba por los pasillos del instituto tan sexy y peligroso como siempre. Muchos estudiantes (todos) se corrían de su camino antes de que este sacara sus tongas y los golpeara hasta la muerte. Mas no pudo seguir caminando al ver quién se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa. El pelinegro sacó sus tonfas.

- Rokudo Mukuro – murmuró.

- Kufufu… déjame adivinar… ¿te golpearé hasta la muerte?

Hibari, extrañamente sonrió.

Jum. –

Y se lanzó al peliazul.

Wuuu~ no sé que onda xD a ver que les parece :3


End file.
